tsukuyomimoonphasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire
Basic History Quite a bit of Vampire history was explained by Elfriede. The original vampire is Hazuki's father, known as "Vampire Road". He has no master and is the original source of all vampires, and is Hazuki's father.He is called the ancient one, who sucked the meat and blood of God (and as Elfriede so comically stated, Vampires are known as "The Descendants of those who ate the flesh and blood of God"). Abilities and Weaknesses The Vampires of Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase have the stereotypical strengths and weaknesses and are as follows. Abilties Vampire's Kiss: The most basic of vampire abilties. When a vampire thirsts for blood, said vampire will seek out a human and bite their neck to drink their blood. This will normally result in a master-servant relationship almost immediately, the human, now called a "slave" is controlled mentally by their Vampire master. But the "kiss" can also transform a human into a Vampire, or just kill them. Enhanced Strength: Vampires seem to possess strength far beyond that of normal humans, as Count Kinkel was able to lift Kouhei by his throat with no effort at all. It can be assumed that all vampires posses this ability. "Evil Eye:" Vampires can hypnotize humans into doing their bidding. However, people with strong spiritual powers are immune, and so are Vampire Lovers. Once they complete the task, the victim will think the actions they did were of their own will; however, they will be left confused by the memories, noting a sense of compulsion. Special ability: Each vampire possesses their own special ability from the start of their birth/creation. These abilties can be used at anytime during the day and are able to be mimicked if one vampire sucks the blood of another with a desired special ability, though the mimicked ability will not be as good as the original users. The abilties can vary to being as amazing as summoning demons, to being something as unnoticeable as being a "day walker" ( a vampire who can survive in sunlight). Talent Eating: As mentioned above, Vampire's can mimic the abilties of other beings, though not perfectly, by sucking theri blood and eating their flesh as described by Elfriede, and she stated that although vampire's suck blood, their goal is to be the "best man" in anytime they live. Immortality: Vampire's seem to have the ability to live forever, and after a certain point, do not age. Count Kinkel had lived for over 900 years and looked like a man in his late 20's, and Elfriede is about 100 years old and appeared to be 17-19 years old. Weaknesses The Vampires of Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase posses many of the common well known weaknesses of vampires and are as follows. Garlic: Garlic is known as a Vampire weakness. It irritates their sensitive sense of smell. Sunlight: The ultimate way to destroy a vampire, excluding day walkers, a vampire, who's body comes into full contact with the sunlight, will turn to ashes within minutes. If only a small part pf a vampire comes into contact with the sun, it simply results in a wound that the vampire can heal from later. Sucking the blood of an actual day walker gives that vampire the ability to walk in broad daylight, but requires a lot of that day walker's blood to make the ability strong. Wooden Stake/White Wood Spear: Presumably derived from killing a Vampire with a wooden stake, stabbing it with white wood causes a searing injury, enough to disrupt the powers of a Vampire as powerful as Count Kinkel and making him vulnerable to the sunlight. Ama Vampire: An Ama Vampire is a human who is immune to a Vampire's powers. Not only that, if a servant Vampire sucks the blood of an Ama Vampire, the master's control over the servant fades. As such an Ama Vampire can be considered a Vampire's weakness. Crucfix: A crucifix is another classic vampire weakness. It's capabilities are unknown besides giving Hazuki a bad feeling. Running Water: According to Hazuki, a Vampire will drown in running water, showing that Vampire's aren't capable of swimming. Category:Loving: when they fall in love they Die